


Fate

by Pariahhood



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Trauma, M/M, Spoilers but we all know what goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariahhood/pseuds/Pariahhood
Summary: Ouma was meant to be alone, no matter how many times Momota tempted him not to be.





	Fate

Ouma Kokichi was meant to be alone.

Even after he woke to the Kubspad lying on the table in his room, alluring and ominous in the way only something of Monokuma's doing could be, part of Ouma always knew that. He knew it in the way that refused him to allow other people into his heart, in the way it prevented him from speaking the truth even when lies were unnecessary, in the way that made every part of him move in reverse at the mere _implication_ that someone might care about him. 

When the other participants laughed together, smiled together, grew closer, Ouma would always be an outsider. When Saihara made explicit attempts to get to know him and sew shut the distance Ouma set between them even despite their on-again-off-again alliances, his friendliness set off alarm bells in Ouma's head. 

It would never last. It was dangerous. It would get them killed. It would get everyone killed. It would get Ouma hurt, It would just fall apart, he would betray him, he couldn't trust him, he didn't want to trust him, he didn't want to be his friend, he didn't want to let him in, he didn't want Saihara to know him, Saihara didn't know him, Saihara could never know him-- 

Even in the situation he was in, surrounded by equally confused peers, Ouma knew his fears were irrational to an extent. Everyone else was afraid, everyone else was suspicious, but everyone else wanted to try. They wanted to trust and to be trusted. 

Everyone but Ouma. That refusal to be known, to wince at the idea of vulnerability, the idea of love; it was not normal and Ouma was well aware. He was smart, far smarter than the majority of the other participants of this twisted game with perhaps the exception of the Ultimate Detective himself if he was feeling generous. He was smart enough to know it was not normal. He knew there was a problem with him somewhere buried deep in his wiring, that there was something wrong fixated in all the illogical pathways ingrained into his brain.

So, he was meant to be alone. The killing game had nothing to do with it. Even if he was not there with the threat of death constantly hanging over his head, he would be alone. He did not need his memories to tell him that.

Of course, they did anyway. 

It came back slowly, in controlled portions. Bits and pieces of his life falling into place like puzzle pieces. He remembered some parts of high school, he remembered less of the earlier grades, and the few recollections of his childhood were too much even in bite-sized portions. 

Monokuma was behind it all, of course. Almost nothing returned without the assistance of the flashback lights and Ouma wasn't nearly stupid enough to blindly trust in anything that came from Monokuma. But even with that in mind, there was only so much Ouma could question when every part of his behavior reflected the obvious truth.

Clearly, Momota came to be his biggest issue.

Everything about Momota pissed Ouma off. He was so naive that it not only stepped over that fine line to idiocy but took a frantic, running, full-bodied leap. He was the embodiment of the exact mindset and behavior that would no doubt result in the annihilation of every student in the killing game, but his overconfident optimism was simultaneously completely necessary. He was majorly important. He was charismatic. People flocked to him like moths to a flame and they would no doubt get burned without Ouma's intervention to balance the game with a heavy heap of cynicism. Reckless, stupid, open, heroic, just, honest, loving... He was everything that conflicted with Ouma's very being.

It only made sense to hate him.

Befriending Ouma was, naturally, included in Momota's list of things to accomplish as the self-proclaimed leader of the participants following Kaede's demise. 

That made Ouma laugh out loud on several occurrences. Momota was a roaring flame and Ouma was frozen one hundred times over. They were destined to destroy one another. It was inevitable, Ouma had mused in more than one isolated moment, that with as stubborn as they both were, they would either make it to the very end at each other's throats or be the end of one another altogether.

Ouma was the villain, after all. Like despair and hope, without bad, there can be no good.

And Monokuma was evil, but Ouma would be damned before anyone but him would be the villain.

Of course, as stupid as Momota was, he would never understand that. He was hellbent on believing that the life could sustain fairy tale endings. He thought that bad things could be prevented just by saying that they would be and trusting in those words. Stupid as he was, he actually believed that Ouma wanted this evil. He believed that Ouma just up and chose one day of his own volition that he would be that evil. He believed the lie.

It was better off that way, anyway.

Lying came easy. It was the one survival mechanism he learned at an early age that he could always rely on. No matter how harsh the one real truth was, there were countless lies to ease things back into a manageable state. So, it was better than Momota believed the lie that Ouma was his villain. 

Why was it, then, that Momota constantly contradicted their roles? Even though they fought and bickered and even threw punches from time to time, Momota betrayed his place as Ouma's enemy. He frequently reached out to Ouma no matter how many times his hand was bitten.

Ouma could not decide if it made him the only liar in the room. It was obvious that Momota acted selfishly at times, sometimes even to a lethal degree, but his intentions were always heroic in nature. At least when someone reached out and Momota felt the desire to take their hand, he accepted it. Ouma could never say the same. At least it made sense as the hero for Kaito to feel compassion for the villain.

As the villain, Ouma should not be feeling this way about Momota.

Maybe it was Momota's natural charisma or the way he pulled the emotion out of people by the horns, but it was difficult for Ouma to keep his feet in place when Momota was in action. Ouma had a fate laid out from him since the beginning.

The martyr, walking the path of isolation, doing the necessary dirty work at the cost of his heart. 

Sometimes, Momota made Ouma want to run off road. Sometimes, he wanted to be lost when Momota beckoned him.

Even before Ouma, balanced by the influence of Momota's hand around his waist, took each dying step to his cold, metal grave, he knew that Momota would be the death of him.

Vulnerability, friendliness, caring, loving... they were dangerous. They were more dangerous than evil itself. 

Ouma thought to himself that in his own way, Momota Kaito was a bigger threat to everything he was than Monokuma and the mastermind could ever dream of being. This game could be disorienting, but never surprising. There was a pattern: a motive, a murder, hope, despair; rinse and repeat. Even when Monokuma and the mastermind attempted to surprise the participants of the killing game, Ouma was always one step ahead. Their biggest flaw would be their downfall in the end, he was certain of it. They were predictable.

Momota? At least _he_ wasn't boring.


End file.
